The Promise in a Summer Night
by Tenshi no Sakura
Summary: One-shot. A promise which Team 7 and an unexpected friend, who after telling the truth of his crime mended his bonds, created. One of them may think that this was broke but neither of them gave up between themselves.


**Even though I was told it was not necessary.. I insist that this one-shot s dedicated to ViraHeartless. I may have promised a Sasu-Saku but I prefered doing a Team 7 and Itachi friendship/slight Sasu-Saku. It's my first fanfic!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Small green lights moved around them and decorated the place. Both teens were fascinated with the landscape in front of them. There was a beautiful lake with cherry blossom trees surrounding it. The petals flew everywhere, perfectly combined with the reflection of the moon in the water and the fireflies playing around. Both sat down facing three graves.

The two teenagers were transfixed in their thoughts. They found this place after the last and failed retrieval mission of Sasuke.

Three years had passed since Uchiha Sasuke, a rival-friend, a loved one, left the village. Since then, both of them created a brother-sister bond, always protecting each other.

"Oi, Sakura-chan", said the teen of electric blue eyes and disheveled blond hair.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" asked the 15 years old girl of green eyes and an extravagant short pink hair framing pale face.

"Are you thinking about Team 7 and Itachi too?"

"Hai, we are the only ones left…"

"Sasuke-teme left before we could bring him back. He told his wish was to come back to Konoha. At least I brought his body. He also told me he loved you."

"Me too Naruto-kun, but we couldn't help him, we weren't allowed and he realized the truth about the massacre too late, Itachi-kun was already late. I sure they can start a new life with their family and Kakashi-sensei, wherever they are. Still they left us alone."

"They didn't want to Sakura-chan, and you still have me! I'll never leave you alone, I promise. Believe it!" "You do?" "Of course, Sakura-chan!" "Then I'll promise too! Pinkie promise!"

They intertwined their pinkies and recited the promise:

"I promise in this spot that if I say a lie. May a thousand needles prick me till I die." finishing their promise by disentangling their fingers. Both smiled to each other, realizing they'll never be alone again.

---5 years later---

A 20 year old woman walked towards a crystallized lake with snowflakes falling and decorating her figure. She remembered the days when Team 7 defeated everybody by teamwork and when she was little and visited the Uchiha Estate with Naruto. After the massacre they fell apart but kept a slight bond none of them knew about. Time passed and they forgot each other until they reunited in Team 7, even though a person was missing but they included a new member in their bond, Hatake Kakashi.

She suddenly stopped in front of four graves with the inscripts:

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_1989-2003_

"_A Konoha shinobi and a great friend. _

_We'll never leave you alone." _

_Uchiha Itachi_

_1980-2003_

"_A true Konoha hero and shinobi. _

_We'll never leave you alone."_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_1980-2002_

"_A shinobi who never abandoned his teammates._

_We'll never leave you alone."_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_1989-2009_

"_Our beloved Hokage and friend. Believe it!_

_We'll never forget you."_

"I'm never leaving any of you alone, like what you did to me. This would be the first promise you break Naruto-kun, and the first time you abandon a teammate sensei, arigato Itachi-kun… for everything and Sasuke-kun… Aishiteru." After her last words and letting a tear role down, she walked away. Not noticing the 4 winged auras behind her.

"Aishiteru… we never left you alone Sakura." Said a bluish-black haired boy.

"Yeah, I never broke my promise Sakura-chan! Believe it!"

"She got strong, ne?", said the silver haired ex-jounin.

"Hai…ne, otouto… remember when she used to visit us with the dobe here at the Uchiha Estate?" "Hey!" "You three never let me alone. She definitely changed."

"Hn. Oi! Aniki, Kakashi, dobe… let's go. She's leaving, can't leave her alone."

"Hai!" they chorused, disappearing into the dark behind their pink-haired sister, daughter, and love.

* * *

**So... did you like it? Please review! It doesn't matter if the review is bad for I can learn from it... be honest! **


End file.
